Reflection
by FrivolousThoughts
Summary: When it comes back down to it and I find myself standing on hills of green at the beginning of a long winding chequered path, the question is would I do it all again?


**Author's Note:** I'm a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, the video games and the comics and the animated cartoons all hold merit in my early life and they still do now. So I wanted to write something and I came up with this, this was partially inspired by the rumours of a Sonic Reboot. The news surfaced around a year or so ago and has since been discarded but it would have basically overhauled the Sonic universe giving the franchise new life, well that was the goal anyway.

Everything completely erased from existence with Sonic left standing, presumably he would run into Doctor Eggman and maybe even some of his friends but it got me thinking. How would Sonic feel about having to relive every single moment of his entire life?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way, the character Sonic the Hedgehog and all related content is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

* * *

**Reflection**

The hills around me are green, a lush untainted green. I blink a few times as memories come rushing back into my head faster than I can process, it's unbelievable. I haven't stepped foot here in a long time, well as the appropriate age anyway. The skies are blue, the oceans are clear and the path is laid out in front of me urging me to go. The feeling is familiar but the sense of overwhelming curiosity I once held is now gone, I know what this place is and I know what's happening to it.

I know for a fact that as I reach the end of this chequered path a large rotund man is going to appear and the two of us are going to be pushed into a lifelong collision course, I stay perfectly still and watch as the wind shakes the surrounding palm trees ever so slightly. Do I want this? Do I want to relive every moment of my life again?

The answer is unexpected because I used to think that deep down I'd be more than willing to do it all again but the sad truth is I'm not, I don't want this. I'm too tired of it, let someone else be the hero for once. I turn away from the path and stare across the vast ocean, the only thing within viewing distance is another lone island. I can't make it out but I know for certain that after I'm done here that it's the next stop on my list, well that is it used to be.

My green eyes narrow and I sigh, what is the point of all this? I look away from the island for a split second before returning my gaze to the exact same spot, only this time something's strange. The island looks different and as I'm about to turn I feel a small tug on my long blue leg, I look down to see a very familiar sight and my brooding frown straightens out into a half smile.

The kid stares up at me with those baby blue eyes of his and I can't help but feel sorry for him, his normally clean cut fur is stained with dirt and oil and he looks so tired as though he's been crying for hours. He looks humbled, almost scared in my presence. His voice is barely above a whisper when he finally talks but I still hear him, I always make time to listen to him.

"Are you… Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asks waiting for my response all the while fiddling with those big bushy twin tails of his.

I laugh slightly and he looks confused, "What's so funny?" he asks another question his growing curiosity overshadowing his shy timid nature.

I should have known I'd be hit with something like this, something so personal. Something I couldn't possibly walk away from because no matter how tired it all gets or how much of a pain my job is, I never would've met him if I would've just walked away. I guess my sense of responsibility likes to show itself every now and then, I kneel down to his level taking note of the grass and I notice we're not in the Green Hills anymore. The shards resemble the same colour as my eyes, a glowing emerald hue.

I offer the kid an apologetic smile and place my large gloved hand on his fragile shoulder, "Where's your folks kiddo?" I ask but as soon as I do I'm reminded of what happened the last time I was in the exact same situation.

The kid breaks down and practically balls his eyes out, I pull him in close for a hug even though he doesn't want it. He kicks and screams but he's as weak as a kitten, I'm perplexed that he's hiding so much talent under such an innocent exterior. I shush him and he quiets down long enough for me to tell him it's going to be okay, as usual he argues and calls me a liar.

I fix him with a small determined glare, "I'll help you look for your parents okay? I promise we'll find them, and then you'll never have to see me again… deal?" I offer as more of a joke than anything else but he reluctantly accepts.

The fox wiggles from my grasp and hops back down to the soft grassy floor, I hold out my large oversized hand for him to take and he complies. He looks up into my eyes as though he's questioning my intentions and I wink making him smile giddily confirming that I'm just trying to help out, I must still have it. I squeeze his tiny hand slightly in my own and he squeezes back, I turn my head to look up at the road ahead of us and it too looks eerily familiar.

But now I feel more ready for it as though I could keep going in an infinite loop, I place my free hand over my eyes for a better view and some form of shade from the sun and I spot an ominous floating shape not too far away. I know who it is and I know that he's going to get away and be back again with another plan, I also know that I'm going to be the one to have to stop him.

I look down once again at the small orange fox and I see the small level of fear in his eyes, fear for the unknown most likely. He notices my gaze on him and he offers me a strong confident smile in return, it's nice to know I inspire some form of courage in others because without them where would I be?

After the kid and I take off he's surprised at what I can do, it's almost thrilling to feel his admiration for my gifts and abilities. I haven't heard one of my friends gasp in sheer astonishment at my speed for a long time and boy does it feel good, after we finish up here on Westside Island we manage to find his parents and I leave once again doing things on my own.

After I part ways with the kid I travel some more and find out that I have a 'number one fan', the girl's sweet but a little too young for me. Then it's off once again and I decide to visit my first true friend, we end up running into some knucklehead who's angry at us for some unspecified reason but that's an entirely different story.

I guess the point I'm trying to make is that if it weren't for my friends then I'd be alone, the life of an introvert isn't the ideal way to live and I'm grateful that my friends have shown me that. When it comes back down to it and I find myself standing on hills of green at the beginning of a long winding chequered path, the question is would I do it all again?

And a full blown grin crosses my muzzle, because if it weren't for my rash decisions and uncontainable curiosity I wouldn't have met any of my friends. But most importantly I wouldn't have met the kid, I didn't know it at the time but I guess I needed him just as much as he needed me.

Who would've thought it, huh?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll probably write some more little one-shots in the near future, maybe more focused on the SatAM side of things as that is one of my favourite Sonic mediums.


End file.
